Urban Legend
by daisam
Summary: Spirits haunt all kinds of places but what keeps them locked to them? Thats the ourpose if the Seiren Ghost Hunters, but they may have bitten off more then they can chew wheb they check out an old academy owned by the powerful Akashi family. Will they survive to love another day or will they loose everything?
1. Prologue

Was it a dream? Was it a nightmare? Were we really forced to live that memory over and over again? It's not something easy to talk about or even think about. From the first to the last, we endured so much. In the end, we all should have seen it coming. The beginning of our end and where we all fell in place.

Sometimes we don't understand what had happened, even in death we can only remember what was going on rather than what was happening or going to happen. All pain, all anguish, and even our anger which anquors us to the living world. Is it revenge that we seek or something else we've long forgotten. There's not much to after that. After being anquored we stay where we are connected. To watch the world move on and us fade into the background. Memories are all we've become, but some are unlucky and get caught in our wrath reigniting the purpose of our chained souls.

"Look at me prattle on, you probably have better things to do thank listen to this old soul go on and on. I'll let you continue your search, I'm sure you'll find something," her icy blue eyes were as unfeeling and cold as the snow.

"Maybe...you'll be lucky and make it through the night?" Her form dissipating in thin air.

The next morning turned up three bodies on the enterance of the old rundown school building. A reporter and her crew.

"But the spirits of this school are malicious and your souls will be trapped here too," the blue eyes looked behind her at the three additions to the schools spirits.

**Urban Legends**


	2. Chapter 1: Paranormal Research Society 1

**A/N: **Disclaimer! I do not own Kuroko no basket or the characters. This is also a gender bender and has talk of religion! You have been warned!

From day 1, school wasn't going to be easy. The classes weren't so bad but the rules on compass stated that you had to join a club. Most chose to do something with their degree coving that rule but others weren't sure what they were seeking. So they had trouble.

The compass was abuzz with students drifting from one class room to the next, hanging with friends, and just enjoying their first day back to school. Freshman were the easiest to pick out, what with their wide eyes and over confidence anyone could see it with ease.

"And what do you think?" A young woman with short brown hair asked. Her hazelnut eyes looking from one colum to the next hoping her partner and ever so loving Vice President would agree with her.

"It's...unique to say the least. I can't say if it'll draw in the crowd or not," the dark haired Vice President stated. Her dark eyes just as worried for the future of their club.

Aida Riko and Hyuuga Hinata, members of the Paranormal Reasearch Society, were the founders as well as the president and Vice President of the club. Hyuuga Hinata is the dark haired glasses wearing Vice President with a short fuse but an equally sharp mind. She has skeptic Moments but goes in strong with the idea of something magical. Aida Riko is the eyes and strategist of the club. With her sharp eyes she can easily capture an anomaly and figure out the finer details of their activities.

"Well lets just hope we can gain some form of fame and push our club further," Riko sighed with both her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry too much, it's not like our club will disban just from a lack of interest this year. Besides both our families have some influence within the spiritual community. So it's not like we won't have work after we graduate," Hyuuga explained.

Both Riko and Hyuuga have families that work within the religious order that specializes in exorsisms as well as channeling the dead. Riko's father is a member of a foreign church and Hyuuga's family serves the gods at her family's shrine.

"Yes, yes, but I want to do more for the community. My dream is to make more people aware of the ghoulish side of the world!" Riko states her whole aura becoming inflamed.

Hyuuga sighed," don't call it ghoulish."

Riko pauses for a moment," where is Koganei and Mitobe? I thought they were going to help set up the club room too?"

"Did you really forget about them? Koganei said she was going to find new recruits. She said there looked like a few promising freshman and Mitobe went with her so she didn't get side tracked. And before you ask Izuki is off to deal with some personal problems," Hyuuga explained.

"I already knew that. She sent me a text this morning about it, but if Koganei can strum in some new faces than I'm all for that," Riko said and returned to her decorations.

The two pillars trying to show case some of the work they did in the past year.

"I'm just hoping we can get some really strong places this year. We can't call ourselves a supernatural club if we don't get any anomalies," she sighed.

Hyuuga only shook her head at that. They didn't need any more of those, the last case they took was dangerous leaving one of their members hospitalized in the process. She knew they wouldn't do very well with another case like that.

"Hyuuga-Chan lets go see how the others are doing. We can't get club members by staying here all day," Riko said finally giving up on her decorations.

Hyuuga nodded in agreement and left their room to join the crowded hall where they would try to find new members for their club.

Meanwhile, two members ran into a somewhat huge problem. A nearly 6 foot problem that is.

Koganei eyed the giant red haired individual, her charcoal brown eyes looking in wonder.

"You'd be perfect to join our club!" Koganei exclaimed, her excitement over flowing her. Next to her, her silent dark haired friend tried hard to calm her down.

"Not now Mitobe! I'm giving my pitch!" Koganei exclaimed.

The red haired giant looked down at her with equally dark red eyes," I'm not interested in your club." He stated.

"So rough, you haven't even heard what club it is. It's a fun and magical club!" Koganei said with excitement.

"Still not interested," he stated ready to walk away.

"But arent you searching for someone?" Koganei asked.

He turned around to eye her with a scowl, "how do you know that?"

"I didn't," she smirked gleefully.

A sudden slap on the back of her head made her smile drop.

"Koganei-Chan haven't I told you to stop pulling these kinds of pranks," Riko stated with annoyance. Koganei gulped in sudden terror.

Riko turned to the new face eyeing him. With her specially enhanced eyes she can tell people who are capable of handling the paranormal versus those who don't have an aptitude for it. The person in front of her was a talent who couldn't be compared to anyone else.

Drool started to pool from her mouth, "Riko," Hyuuga called to her attention.

"Huh, sorry." She wiped her mouth and looked straight at the freshman, "you should think about joining our club. We're the Paranormal Research Society and our location is in Building F Room 209, please consider it. You have a talent that can't be rivaled!" Riko explained with a devious smile.

The tall red head only looked at the four dumb founded. He didn't know what to think of his current situation. His first day at the college and he's already Ben g recruited for a shady club. What next? Being chased by demon or better yet, finding a real life ghost. No, no, no, he couldn't handle that at all. He may seem like a monster of a man but he was terrified of two things: dogs and ghosts. So why was a shady as hell of a club asking him to join them??

**Urban Legends**

**A/N: **So this is actually a remake of my completed series. It's titled the same thing and was written in 2013. I've grown so much as an author and wanted to share this with you all from a series that really started it all. I don't want this one to be a rushed job so I am taking it a bit slower and am going to add more to the characters so that everyone will have a nice place to fit in! I will also have some changes to make it fit together better. This will not focus on romance.


End file.
